Quartar After One
by SnapeLvua
Summary: What happens after one mistake? Will they find eachother?


_Song: Lady Antebellum – Need You Now_

_Totally Non Canon. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts. After Hermione has finished school._

_Like everyone else I do not own these characters I only wish I did own these two though!_

_I in no way even own the song just merely in love with it as it reminds me of my hubby and I._

_Oh yes this is a song fic. Once this is up and people seem to like it (hint: Review) I will continue writing my story of American Idol coming to Hogwarts... Oh yes my favourite couple with be singing it out!_

_Now onto the STORY_!

**_Quarter After One_**

Hermione sat on the floor looking at her life before her on the floor muggle and wizardry photos from the years, she was so happy in all of them. She took a snip of her wine. Frowning trying to work out what signs she had missed,did they go from teacher/student to friend to best friends to lovers to fast, was she so caught up in her own self not to notice him slipping from her?

**_Picture perfect memories. Scattered all around the floor._**

She couldn't come up with an answer only a recurring question. How did her life get to this point? Her head fell into her long delicate fingers, groaning in frustration.

**_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore._**

The break up of not only lovers but best friends suddenly came to hard. Slowly she reached for her wand to cast her patronus to only see if she could find her happy memories, but doubted it as they all involved him and he had just torn her heart into a billion pieces as he crudely told her she meant nothing to her, he would never love her, in return she stubbornly lifted her eyes as she hardened them daring him to look at her, when he didn't she defiantly turned and walked away refusing to cry her tears that threatened to fall... She decided she would have preferred being punched and kick instead of all this, at least bruises healed.

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time._**

The memories of his pitch black eyes, thin but lush lips that always had those tiny secret smiles for only her, his surprisingly non greasy hair, the customary white shirts with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, well fitted black pants with his ever impressive dragon-hide boots. The vision of him standing in her door way after coming in from the last class looking at her with all the love in the world that was only ever on display for her.

_**It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

Taking another snip of the cool white wine, she just realised how lonely she was and how much she needed him, it was so painful this need as it only brought back memories of their first time after her N.E.W.T were completed, the kiss was magical, they had kissed before but this was different. That kiss lead to love making and that lead to a few years of happiness now destroyed.

**_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now._**

Their life was perfect but it had to stop. But the feeling of needing him never went.

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**_.

She took her last sip of wine deciding it wasn't the end. She got up and got ready for the masquerade ball. She would show him, this wasn't the end of her even if it was for them.

* * *

Severus was having a rough time trying to mend his heavy heart but every time he closed his eyes she would appear while those wide brown eyes he loved so much, expect this time they were rimmed with tears because of him. All because he couldn't face the truth of his love for her. The hurt was to much and he told her to leave and that he would never love her. He had used her and nothing more. He pretended to be cold and uncaring while he forced himself to stop and reaching out and taking it all back. But it was to late she turned and she was gone.

_**Another shot of whiskey, Can't stop looking at the door.**_

He hoped, as the drink burned him in punishment that he deserved. He never was a coward up until that point, he was hoping and -  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. Maybe if he wished hard enough, he would find himself waking up and her by his side and this was all just a fucking terrible dream. But fate never did like him.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time.**_

A small smile graced his lips as memories of her played out in front of him. Her long wavy light brown hair, those expression filled honey brown eyes, the most stunning smile he has even seen, it was so perfect it should have been a crime if she ever smiled at anyone else, her long neck and her most womanly curves that would leave any man drooling. Most of all he remembered the stunning strapless black and silver dress that was corset with the most delicate beading that ended with a flowing skirt that ended just below her knees matched with silver heels that made her legs go for miles... She had shown him just once promising to wear it when they were apart and he needed to find her. Did she know did? Did she see this coming? How could she? Not even himself did.

_**It's a quarter after one. I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

He had just finished his 3 whiskey when he was overcome with the greatest desire to fix this. He knew why it was because he needed her, no matter of his past he could no longer hide from her and his feelings. Groaning he raked his fingers through his hair, remembering how she did it, the thought sent shivers down his spine.

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control And I need you now.**_

He was flicking his wand in between his fingers needing to flick off his patronus to beg forgiveness, let her know he was stupid, irrational, show her the love he held for her. That he couldn't live without her, unable to bare the thought of her not being next to him ever again.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. He took his last sip of whiskey deciding it wasn't the end. He got up and got ready for the masquerade ball he had to chaperone. He hoped like hell she would be there, but they really had no idea who was going to be who, he could only hope she wore the dress he remembered so fondly.

* * *

**(**_**Whoa Whoa)**_

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

Hermione knew she was late but she wasn't to fussed, she would just quietly enter and go find Harry and Ginny. She knew they would ask how she was. She would just smile and tell them she was fine, but she had a feeling Ginny would see past it but not comment. Harry would believe her, he was male after all.

**_It's a quarter after one._**

She didn't count on her announcement as she enter. Quickly getting over the shock she plastered her smile and made her way to her friends. As expected they asked how she was and they all behaved as she predicted.

_**I'm all alone and I need you now.  
**_  
Looking around watching all the happy couples, she couldn't help but be a little jealous. She danced all night with her friends, she even managed to convince herself she was happy. It wasn't until the last song that she decided to sit out and catch her breath. She heard someone in front of her clear their throat to get her attention. She looked up slowly to see the last person she wanted to run into, the hurt and pain to fresh. But those feelings were overcome by something else her unrelentingly love for him. She stood to come face to face to him.

* * *

_**And I said I wouldn't call,**_  
Severus the Potion Master of Hogwart stood in the shadows of the great hall, watching wondering where she was. He looked over to the Potter's but she wasn't there. He was getting irritated that he pinned all his hopes on this ball.

_**But I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_  
His heart stopped when he saw the doors open. He didnt hear the announcement. He already knew it was her. Standing there was his Hermione. His breathing slowed as he took in her appearance. She was dressed in the stunning strapless black and silver dress with its corset that was sparkling from the most delicate beading, his eyes travelled down taking in her perfect curves that gave way to a flowing skirt that ended just below her knees matched with silver heels that made her legs go for miles. Drawing his eyes back up her body to rest on her face, she mask was of a shiny material with two black feathers. She was perfect.

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
**_  
He watched as she approached her friends and could see her smiling and laughing. He watched her dance with many of her friends throughout the night. Watching her laugh at the end of the song and making it to the side for a break. Knowing it was the last song he decided to walk over to her slowly, never taking his eyes off her. He came to stand in front of her not having her attention he cleared his throat. He watched as she looked up slowly to meet his eyes. He could see he was the last person she wanted to run into, the hurt and pain was clear in her searching eyes. Feeling guilt over ride his senses he soften his features so she could see all of this emotions but most of all his unrelentingly love for her. He watched as she stood to come face to face to him.

* * *

_**I just need you now.**_

Looking at each other there was no one else in the world, except those two known as Hermione and Severus. The last 24 hours of pain and heart break ended here. Both shyly smiling at one another as they came together for the last dance of the night. Drawing them together was an aura that was pure gold and silver. When they finally touched the world stopped. It was as if their souls were coming together ready to dance until their final breathe.

* * *

_**Oh baby I need you now.**_

_**SS POV**_

As I looked down at her perfect face, I couldn't help but smile. This was it. It all stopped here. Hermione was going to become mine once more. Hell will freeze over before I would let her go again and he was going to show her just that. I slowly drew my hand to her, I felt my heart nearly stop as she accepted it. My whole world stopped. I slowly traced my fingers down the frame of her face until they rested on her chin, tilting her head, I looked in her eyes asking. My answer came in the form of her reaching on her tippy toes to bring herself closer. I closed the gap.

* * *

**_HG POV_**

As I looked up at his sharp face, I couldn't help but forget the hurt and pain and let a small smile grace my face. This was it. It all stopped here. I was never going to let Severus go again. Hell will freeze over a hundred times before she would let that ever happen and I was going to damn well let him know that. Severus slowly drew his hand to me, I felt my heart nearly stop as I slowly accepted his touches. My heart stopped as he slowly traced his fingers down my face until they rested on my chin, my lip trembled slightly as he slowly tilted my head, I watched as he looked into my eyes asking for my permission. I answer the only way I could afraid words would finally fail this insufferable know-it-all, I leaned forward on the tips of my toes, closing the gap between us.


End file.
